


Twisted in Darkness

by CuboneGirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Awkward Crush, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, How Do I Tag, Keyblade Wielder OC, Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl/pseuds/CuboneGirl
Summary: Lou, a young girl with amnesia, wakes up in a flaming coffin and is sent on an out of control adventure.Featuring:A deadbeat fatherTwo supportive fathersAn understanding, if not boring, grandfather and his cattwo lovable idiots that share a brain cellan annoying catand a cute hyena boyHow will Lou survive in a world where magic is key but she doesn't have any... or does she?
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue: Station of Awakening

Darkness.

Darkness is powerful.

Darkness is something one shouldn’t want to dwell in.

And yet… it was comforting.

Welcoming even.

It was all Lou saw in her mind’s eye and it was wonderful. Her memory was foggy at best. She remembered pain. Screams of agony. The clashing of steel against steel. Shimmering lights that would’ve been beautiful in a different situation.

But this was a battlefield, that much she remembered. What she was doing on a battlefield she couldn’t remember. Why she was fighting she couldn’t remember either.

All she knew was war was happening.

Her mind gained some realm of consciousness but it wasn’t for long. It was just barely long enough for her to try and protect herself.

‘Seal thy heart, may it never dim. Protect thy heart and memories that they may never be taken by those who wish harm upon the. May my heart be my guiding key and lead me to a safe haven..’

The spell was all she could do to keep herself safe, but from what she didn’t know. As her consciousness began to fade again she smiled, welcoming the darkness as she fell into a deep sleep-like state.

.

.

.

.

.  
Several years had passed but Lou didn’t notice as she slept. Peaceful and resting as she floated through the dark void that her body was drifting through. It was until she heard a voice that she opened her eyes.

“Ah... my beloved beautiful flower of evil. You are the most beautiful in the world..”

At the sound of the man’s voice, Lou’s eyes opened and a soft yawn came from her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes of the sleep that was still there. It was then that she realized that she was wearing a beautiful black and purple robe that had accents of gold in the form of intricate designs and a bunch of golden crisscrossed keys. The keys themselves looked familiar to her, it was odd because she knew why it looked familiar and yet it was still extremely foggy. She held out her hands and looked at them, closing and opening them a couple of times before standing up. She looked down and saw a pair of black skinny slacks and a pair of black boots on her feet. 

She frowned slightly and blinked, sleep still fresh in her mind but before she could think anything she heard the voice again. 

“Mirror Mirror on the wall, who’s the best…”

“H-Hello…?” she called out in confusion, taking a step towards the direction she was facing in. When her foot came down a bright light shown beneath her, expanding outward and momentarily blinding her. She covered her eyes as the light got brighter, illuminating her surroundings. When the light faded she opened her eyes and slowly took her arms away from her face. She looked down and gasped at what was now beneath her.

A stunning stain glass platform that had a full-body image of a man dressed in a suit with a top hat and a cane. The most eye-catching thing about this man to Lou was the fact that he had a cape that was made with black as night feathers and a mask that had the motif of a bird. The man took up most of the platform’s surface, positioned in a slight bow as if he was bowing to her.

Around his top hat were four smaller circles, each with a different person in it. One a buff man with a goatee, one of a fashionable man with white and black hair, and an elder man with a cat and finally a younger man with small dreadlocks and a small hat. Around the edge of the platform were more circles with various symbols. A hand holding a heart-shaped scepter. A big cat’s paw clawing a rock, a tentacle holding a golden seashell, an apple of death, a vial of liquid, and finally a spinning wheel.

“Guided by the mirror of darkness. If you ever so desire. Take thy hand lies within the mirror…”

At that moment six mirrors appeared before the girl making her gasp in surprise at their sudden appearance. Each one was dark and when she walked up to the one at the far left the hand holding a scepter appeared. Lou stared at the mirror for a second in confusion. 

“‘Take the hand?’” She repeated as she placed her hand against the cold surface of the mirror. 

Nothing happened. No hand in the mirror, not even the reflection of her own was visible in the mirror. It made the girl sigh before shrugging slightly. She pulled her hand away from the mirror and turned around to see the far-right mirror. The image of the vial of liquid appears in it as she walked over to it. Once again she placed her hand on its cool surface but again nothing happened. With another sigh, she pressed her head against the mirror.

“I don’t understand what’s happening… where am I even?” She said out loud as she took a step back from the mirror. She glanced to the left and walked to the next mirror but instead of stopping to examine it, she kept walking. She kept her eyes on it to see if anything different would happen before moving one to the next. She passed every mirror and once again she was in front of the one to the far left. 

“This is a gorgeous outfit, right?” A voice said from next to her, making her scream a bit in surprise. Her head snapped in the direction and saw that the next mirror was glowing. She took a few quick steps over to it and saw not just a hand but a person wearing the same robe she was wearing. Judging by the voice she concluded that this person was a boy. Unfortunately, she really couldn’t tell what he looked like since the hood of the robe was up and the shadow obscured most of his face excerpt his mouth, which was in the shape of a grin. 

“It matches our school!” the boy in the mirror said as he brought his hands up and behind his head in a laidback way.

“School? What do you mean? Who are you and where are we?” She asked in confusion, making the boy bring one of his hands down to his lips. She couldn’t hear it but she knew he was laughing at her questions.

“Don’t be so hesitant, hurry up and let’s go.” He said as he held out his hand to her, grinning at her again. Lou looked at his hand then to the boy in the mirror. She hesitantly glanced around herself and saw that all the other mirrors were gone now. It was just her, this mirror, and the boy within. She gulped and reached for the mirror, expecting her hand to just touch the surface of it. To her surprise, her hand went through it and she took his hand. The boy grinned more, showing off a fanged smile, as he pulled her through the mirror.

Lou gasped as she collided with the boy’s chest, causing him to laugh. She glanced up at him but still couldn’t make out much of his face aside from his smile. What she did notice however was the fact that the top of the hood had two distinct peaks, like he was wearing something pointy under it. Before she could ask him his name the same voice from before rang out in the darkness.

“Flames that can turn the moon to ashes.”  
At the voice’s words, a great fire surrounds her and the boy, the flames licked at their robes and the heat made her uncomfortable. Lou gasped and got closer to the boy so she wasn’t close to the fire. She didn’t notice the grin from the boy, as she was too focused on what was happening around them, or the fact that his arms protectively wrapped around her.

“Ice that can freeze time.”

The fire transformed into great pillars of ice around them, making Lou blink in confusion as to what was happening. The ice crumbled around them, making Lou flinch.

“What the-”

“Earth that can swallow the sky.”

Like a storm that had rolled in, the winds picked up. Swirling around the pair in a rapid spin of wind and green leaves.

“Show no fear to the power of Darkness…”

“What do you mean?!” Lou asked once the winds disappeared without a trace. She pulled away from the boy and turned to the vast darkness they were in. The boy let her leave his embrace but when she pulled away he grabbed her hand. She looked at him in confusion. “What is it?” She asked him right before the voice spoke one last time.

“Come now, show me your power. We only have a little bit of time left. At all costs, do not let go of that hand…”

All at once, Lou felt herself getting sleepy rather quickly again. Her eyes drooped, her energy level was dropping like a rock. She could barely stand anymore. The boy snickered and brought her close, her head landing in his shoulder.

“I’ll see you soon, cute little kitten.” Was the last thing she heard from the boy as her consciousness went dark once again.


	2. Chapter One: A Rude Awakening

“....”

“....up.”

“Please walk up.”

“You’ve been asleep for so long, my Little Dandelion.”

“You were very lucky. Your quick thinking saved you.”

“But now it seems like your heart has lead you astray.”

“But have faith… This world called you for a reason. You may not know it now but you will figure it out.”

“You were one of the strongest of my Dandelions… Just always remember to trust yourself.”

“May your heart be your guiding key...Lou.”

“Be careful…”

Lou felt a rumble around her and she opened her to find herself in a ruined place, the night sky greeted her from above. She sat up and gasped when she saw a giant chimera. It had blue flames like a mane around its head, dragon wings, bird talons for back legs and.. Human hands?! Lou scrambled to get on her feet but found that they were as useful as jello and fell back to the ground. The chimera roared and opened its big mouth, gathering blue fire to attack her with.

“You’ll find yourself in more danger than you think.”

The chimera fired its attack and all Lou could do was hold her arms up in a vain attempt to protect herself. She felt scared and helpless against such a beast. But the attack never came. She never felt the white-hot of the fire hit her. Instead, she heard a shout, a spell being said in a boy’s voice and the sound of rushing water. She opened her eyes, dropping her arms just in time to see a ball of water hit the beast in its mouth, causing a satisfying hiss as the water met flames. In her shock, she didn’t notice that she was being picked up and carried away from the beast.  
“But do not fear, my Dandelion. You’ll have unlikely friends to call upon to help you in your time of need.”

The girl looked up to see a young man with mocha skin and brilliant emerald eyes carrying her to safety. The thing that stood out the most to Lou was the fact instead of normal human ears, this man had two lion ears on the top of his head. Once far enough away from the chimera, he placed her down. It was then she saw two other boys holding pens with jewels on them. While all the boys had the same robe as her, the jewels on their pens were different colors. The smaller boy with dark red hair held his pen out and fired a blast of fire at the beast. The other boy fixed his glasses on his face while brandishing his own pen and sending a gust of wind. Both blasts hit the beast at the same time, making it roar in agitation. It growled and held up its humanlike paw only to smash it down at both of them.

“But their strength alone can’t help you… or them. You must show them that working together is the key to their survival.”

The green-eyed man growled and ran out in front of the two other boys, taking his pen and making a motion like he was going to throw it. A ball of water shot from the pen and hit the beast in the face again, which only made it angrier. It opened its mouth and fired blue flames at him, making the man jump back before it could hit him. The chimera didn’t stop there as it kept firing flames, each hitting the boys. Their yells in pain brought tears to Lou’s eyes as she got up and ran to the one that was closest to the beast.

“Get up!!” she yelled at him, her tears falling down her cheeks as she moved his wavy, silvery hair out of his face. He, along with the redhead and the green-eyed man, was knocked unconscious leaving her to deal with the beast alone. “Please! You have to run!” she begged as she tried to shake him.

The beast took one step towards her, roaring in anger. Her head snapped towards it, her skin paled as it started to gear up to charge at them. She looked back at the boy in her arms than to the others passed out not far away from her. She heard the roar of the beast and held the boy in her arms tightly, wishing that they had help.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Lou’s eyes snapped open as she panted, her face drenched in sweat, her eyes wide and darting around as another rattle came from somewhere. She sighed softly and reached up to rub her eye. 

“Morning already…” She mumbled softly as she yawned. She was still in the process of waking up when she heard a voice start talking.

“Crap! People are coming! Gotta get a uniform while…” A sound like the owner of the voice was trying to lift something heavy cut in before continuing. “ Grrr the lid is too heavy.”

The girl yawned again, wanting to go back to sleep but the voice kept talking.

“Time for my secret move! Guuwahhhu! There!” And just like that, there were blue flames surrounding Lou.

“Okay okay. Gotta get…”

“Gyaaaa!!!” Lou screeched as she kicked whatever was on fire away from her. With her nightmare still fresh in her mind, she didn’t want to be near any type of fire. Her yell of fear scared the owner of the voice that was talking before.

A small grey cat creature yelled when the lid of the coffin he was trying to get in went flying past him. He wasn’t expecting that to happen. He watched the lid hit the floor as it burned up thanks to his fire. He looked back at the coffin only to yell again and point to the person falling out of the coffin.

“Gaaaah!!! Why are you up!?” The cat creature yelled in surprise, making Lou look up at him. She blinked a few times before rubbing her eyes.

“I’m still dreaming… there’s no way a raccoon could talk.” She mumbled softly while shaking her head. It was then she noticed just how long her bright, fiery red hair was. It reached well pasted her lower back and it felt uncomfortably greasy. She reached back and combed her hands throw her hair and whined just from the feeling. Was it always this long? She looked at the cat before gasping when she realized where she was. A big mirror in a room surrounded by floating coffins! She looked behind her and gasped when she saw that she had been inside one of the coffins as well. She blinked in confusion and mild fear but was snapped out it when the cat yelled at her.

“Just who are you calling a raccoon?! I’m the Great Grim!” The cat, Grim, said while stomping his little feet like a baby throwing a temper tantrum. He quickly snapped out of it and smirked. “Well, whatever. Hey, human! Hurry and give me those clothes! Otherwise… I’ll roast ya!” He said as blew out more fire from his mouth towards her.

Lou’s eyes went wide, she got to her feet and bolted to the wooden double doors that lead out of the room. She burst through the door, much to the shock and surprise to a small group of five people that were standing on the other side. The one that was closest to the doors jumped back and into the shortest of the group. All they saw after that was a blur of red as Lou rushed pasted them with Grim on her tail. The five were so confused by what just happened and how fast it happened that they weren’t even sure what they saw actually happened.

Lou never ran this fast in her life, as she ducked and weaved through hallways and out into a courtyard just trying to escape the fire-spewing cat who was hot on her heels. It wasn’t until she reached what she assumed was a library that she fell to the ground, exhausted and tired from running. She panted and gasped as she tried to regain her breath and she didn’t notice that the cat creature had caught up to her.

“Where… Where the hell am I…” She said in between pants for air.

“Did you really think you could get away from my nose? Dumb human!” The cat said with a smirk as he found her. He fired more flames at her, making her flinch. She fell back on her butt and scooted away from the small fire-breather. The cat snickered at how afraid the human was. Rightful so since they were in the presence of the great and power Grim! 

“If ya don’t want to get roasted, you had better hand over-” He was cut off by a rope wrapped around him. “Buwah?! Ow! What’s with this rope?” He said in pain as he struggled to get out from its bind.

“This is no mere rope. It’s a Lash of Love” 

Lou looked in the direction of the entrance of the library and saw a man dressed in an extravagant three-piece suit with a cape-like overcoat, a cane, and a top hat. His cane had a handle that looked like a bird while the bottom looked like a key. On his belt were three mirrors that had four keys hanging from them by small chains. His top hat had a similar mirror to the ones on his belt but this one had a black ravens feather behind it. Speaking of feathers, his overcoat had a feather motif to it with feathers coming off the shoulders of it, and even the bottom was tailored to look like feathers. The man looked at Lou with a frown.

“Ah found you at last. Are you one of the new students?” He asked as he put his hands on his waist. “You shouldn’t do things like that. Leaving the Gate on your own! Not only that, but You have also yet to tame your familiar which has broken a number of school rules.” He scolded while crossing his arms. The cat whined and groaned as he still struggled to escape the ‘Lash of Love’.

“Let me go! I’m not their freaking familiar!” He growled, trying to seem threatening but ended up just sounding adorable in Lou’s mind. The man sighed as he pulled the captured cat closer to him via his wipe and held him in a tight grip.

“Sure sure, the rebellious ones always say things like that, Just be quiet for a bit.” He said as he put a hand over Grim’s mouth, effectively shutting him up for the most part.

“Um.. excuse me but he’s not my-” Lou started to try and explain only to be cut off by the man.

“My goodness. It’s unprecedented for a new student to leave the Gate on their own. Ugh, how impatient can you be?” He asked but when Lou was going to ask him what he meant she got cut off again by him continuing. “The entrance ceremony is already well underway. Let’s head to the Hall of Mirrors.” He said as he turned to head towards the library entrance. 

Lou stood up and watched him take a few steps before speaking up, almost afraid that he’d continue to speak. “ What do you mean? Student… Gate… I’m so confused… Also, who are you and where are we?” she asked him, confusion and concern clear in both her voice and on her face. She woke up in a coffin, got attacked, and chased by a crazy cat monster and now Mister Birdman says all of this. She needed some type of answers.

“What’s this? Are you still dazed?” He mused to himself as he stopped walking to look at her. He brought his free hand under his chin and hummed softly. “Hm, it appears the teleportation magic has left you disoriented. Well, it’s fine, it happens often enough. I shall give you an explanation as we make our way there. For I am very gracious.” He said as turned back to the door. “Come along now young man.”

Lou blinked in confusion when he called her that. Did the robes make it hard to tell the difference between genders? She mentally shrugged and ran to catch up with the strange man that saved her.


	3. Chapter Two: Much Needed Information and A Surprise!

Now that she wasn’t being chased, Lou finally got to look around as she followed the man back to an open courtyard. Wherever this place was, it was beautiful even at night. It had a gorgeous, elegant atmosphere to it with its castle-like appearance. She noticed in the courtyard there were a lone apple tree and a water well in the middle of it. She wondered if the well was a wishing well. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the man cleared his throat.

“Ahem. This is Night Raven College. Those magicians blessed with a unique aptitude for magic gather here from all over the world, here at the most prestigious academy in Twisted Wonderland. And I am the headmaster, appointed to take care of this academy by the board chairman, Dire Crowley.”

Lou tilted her head at this information. This was a college? For magicians??? 

“Magicians… Night… colle-” She couldn’t even finish her thought process as she was once again, interrupted.  
“Only those magicians seen as worthy by the Dark Mirror can attend this school. Chosen ones use the Gate and are summoned here from all around the world.”

“Gate…?” Lou asked in confusion. He had said that she came out of the Gate on her own but never explained what that was.

“It’s the room you woke up in with all the doors. All students who wish to attend this academy must pass through one of those doors to arrive here. Normally, students wake up only after the door is opened with a special key but…” He glanced down at her with an accusatory look from behind his mask. 

Lou hadn’t noticed since she was looking down at the ground as they walked. So those coffins were actually doors. How strange in her honest opinion. Then she laughed slightly at remembering that she kicked the lid when it caught on fire.

“The lid caught on fire…” She mumbled softly, making Headmaster Crowley sigh.

“So, in the end, the culprit appears to be this familiar. If you’re going to bring it with you, you have to take responsibility and properly take care of it” He scowled her, which annoyed her a little.

“But it’s not mi-” She started only to be, once again, cut off by this talkative headmaster.

“Anyway!” He declared, ending that part of the conversation and changing the subject back to Gates. “An Ebony Carriage carrying the Gate should have met you as well.” He explained as they exited the courtyard and entered a familiar hallway that Luo remembered that she ran down.

Strange, she didn’t remember that. A carriage? Like a horse-drawn carriage? She brought her hand up to her head and hummed. “I… don’t remember that..”

“Eh? Maybe you are more dazed then I thought? No matter, the Ebony Carriage goes to greet new students chosen by the Dark Mirror. They are special carriages that carry the doors to the academy. The market decided long ago that carriages are to welcome people on special days.” He said as if it was the most common thing ever. It wasn’t. At least not to Lou.

“So You’re saying that a carriage just brought me here on its own?! Do you know how insane that sounds?” She asked him.

The cat grumbled and tried to speak but was just muffled by the headmaster’s hand. He wiggled and tried to get out of his grip but the headmaster wasn’t having any of that, holding the creature tighter.

“Come. Let’s go to the entrance ceremony.” Crowley said, ignoring the wiggling cat in his arms fro the most part as he kept walking towards the end of the hall where Lou saw two doors, the doors that lead to the room she woke up in. With a flurry, he opened the doors with a powerful force that shocked not only a large amount of people, whom Lou assumed were students but Lou. She put a hand over her heart as she jumped a bit at how loud the doors slammed against the wall.

“Not at all!!” He declared as he entered the room.

“Dammit… giving me a heart attack..” Lou grumbled to herself, going unheard by everyone in the room.

“Ah, he’s here.” A boy’s voice said, having a slight British accent to it.

“I cannot believe you all. We were missing one new student so I went to find them.” He said in a disappointed tone as he looked around the room. He turned to Lou to speak to her. “You are the only one yet to be assigned a dormitory. I shall watch over the raccoon, step in front of the Dark Mirror.” 

After he said that the cat grumbled against his hand which Lou could only guess was in a vain attempt to say he wasn’t a raccoon. With a deep sigh, she looked at the floating mirror in the middle of the room. She couldn’t help but feel a familiarity with it. Like she has seen it before. She felt a pain in her head which made her reach up to her forehead and groan slightly as a flash of a memory that she couldn’t really grasp passed through her mind. 

“Hmm? Is something a matter?” Crowley asked when he noticed that she flinched and grabbed her head.

“I… no… I just walk up to it?” She asked softly while looking at him. After she received a nod she walked over to it. When she got close to it a mask-like face appeared in the mirror, a fancy black pattern surrounded its eyes. A weird green smoke-like fire effect surrounded it, rising up to about three quarts up the mirror.

Lou’s eyes went wide as another pain shot through her head as a very similar looking mirror and face flashed through her mind. She whimpered softly in pain, making the mask move in a way that resembled one raising an eyebrow.

“State thy name.” The face said in a deep voice, making Lou’s eyes focus on it. She gulped, feeling nervous suddenly.

“I… I can’t remember it… at least not a full name.” She said softly, making whispers erupt around the room. She couldn’t pick out what most were saying but she could gather from the shock feeling the crowd was giving off that this wasn’t normal.  
“State thy name that the remembers.” The mirror said.

“I-It’s Lou….” She said loud enough for it to hear.

“Lou,” The mirror repeated, “The shape of thy soul is…” a long pause came from it and its eyes went wide. It looked at Lou for a little longer before it spoke again.

“I do not know,” it said.

Crowley’s eyes went wide behind his mask. “Come again?” he said as more whispers came from the students. The five students that were in front of the groups were especially shocked. Lou gulped in worry at what would happen now.

“This one is older than most of the ones in this room, not as ancient as few in this place… but not as young as they appear. I sense magic but a powerful and old spell locks it from my view and keeps this one from using it… as well as locks this one’s memories.” The mirror stated causing many of the new students to gasp in surprise. 

“Is that even possible?” Lou turned her head to look in the direction of the voice. A boy with caramel skin and ruby eyes that shone from under the hood of the robe that she, Lou, and everyone in the room were wearing. 

“It is likely that he has been cursed by someone powerful.” A boy with glasses said from next to the other boy, he turned his head to a taller boy across the room. “What do you think Vil Senpai?” Lou turned to look at this Vil person only to see a beautiful young man with blond hair that faded into a light, soft purple. 

“It’s very possible…” He said as he placed a hand on his hips.

“There is more.” Mirror interrupted, “ The color and shape of this one’s soul are not the same as others in this room. This one…. Is not suited for a dormitory... For this old one is a female.”

And just like that, it was a like silent bomb went off.

“A girl?!”

“But Night Raven is an all-boys school right?”

“Now that the mirror mentions it…”

Lou felt all eyes on her as every single guy in the room looked at her, making her want to curl up in a ball. She glanced around her and caught a few expressions. The small British boy had a look of shock on his face. A taller man with green eyes looked at her with a mix of uninterest and intrigue. She made eye contact with a boy with blue eyes who blushed and looked away. Crowley’s voice broke through the whispers, making everyone go silent.

“An Ebony Carriage would absolutely never go to meet a girl. In one hundred years there has not once been a mistake in student selection. So why in the world…” He mumbled in thought. Unfortunately for everyone in the room, Grim got free from Crowley’s arms.

“Mghmgh… Pah!” He gasped as he fell to the ground and looked at everyone in the room. “Then I’ll take their place!” he yelled.

Crowley, after recovering from the shock of Grim escaping, yelled. “Stay right there! Raccoon!” Like that was going to stop that the cat.

“Unlike that dumb human, I can use magic! Let me into the school instead! If you need proof I’ll show you right now!” He said with a proud smirk as he geared up to fire his blue flames.

The red-haired boy frowned and took out his pen. “Everyone, get down!” He yelled before rushing to Lou and pulling her back away from the cat. He pushed Lou into the closest guy and got in front of them both. The bot was the same one that made eye contact with her not five minutes ago. He blushed a bit but held her close while turning his back towards Grim in an attempt to keep her from getting hurt.

Grim growled as he blew out fire from his mouth. It grew rather quickly and, unfortunately, hit one of the boys.

“WaAAAHh! Hot hot hot!! My ass is on fire!!” The ruby eyed boy from earlier screamed, jumping up when the fire hit his butt.

“At this rate, the school will be a sea fire! Somebody catch that raccoon!” Crowley demanded of his students. How was this man in charge?

Many of the students began, almost casually, talking amongst themselves. Did anyone care about what was going on?!? The poor guy that got hit with the fire was still trying to get someone to put his ass out!! 

The boy that was holding Lou looked down at her with a nervous smile and a blush. “A-Are you…. O-okay?” he asked in a shy tone, obviously not used to talking to girls. She blushed a bit and nodded.

“Y-yeah… thank you.” She said shyly as she pulled away from him slightly.

“How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not a raccoon!!” The cat yelled, getting pissed that everyone keeps calling him a raccoon. “The Great Grim that will become the greatest magician ever is me!!” He said proudly with a cocky look on his face.

The boy with glasses sighed and crossed his arms. “It certainly has moxie… Care to help me, Riddle?” He asked the boy with red hair.

The boy, Riddle, put a hand on his hip and nodded. “I can’t overlook those who break rules. Let’s hurry and get this over with.” He said as the two of them took out their pens and started to chase Grim around the room and down the hallway.


End file.
